The Gemini Paradox
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: When a mysterious capsule is investigated by UNIT, the Seventh Doctor arrives to assist. Reuniting with his old friend Liz Shaw, they soon find that an evil as old as time has escaped and plans to conquer all of time and space: can the Paradox Warriors be stopped?
1. Project Gemini

**Doctor Who: The Gemini Paradox**

**Part 1: Project Gemini**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor and Liz Shaw**

_The Omega Institute, Earth, 1974._

Professor Harold Jenkins strolled through the door of his laboratory, and gazed in wonder at what stood there: a large capsule, connected with wires to a large nuclear reactor. He had worked on Project Gemini for seven months now, and the project was almost finished.  
"Sir, you're here!" welcomed his assistant, Jenny Anderson, as he saw the capsule, ready to be used.  
"Yes, Jenny," he replied with a smile, "so, how's my capsule been doing overnight?"  
"All going extremely well, but there has been a certain anomaly in one of the temporal energy counters."  
"Really? Show me."  
Jenny looked at him confusedly.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes? Aren't you going to show me the temporal energy counter readings?"  
"Sir, it's 2am. And what do you mean? There's nothing wrong with the temporal energy counters."  
"It's not 2am, Jenny, it's-"  
He then looked at his watch, and to his astonishment, it showed the time as 2 o'clock in the morning.

Elizabeth Shaw had left UNIT five years ago, and she hadn't expected to see the large imposing structure that was its headquarters again. However, ever since the Doctor had gone swanning off with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, and UNIT's scientific advisor Elizabeth Klein had left for Germany, Liz was the only person with a good scientific knowledge left who had links with UNIT.  
Captain Arnold Forrester had greeted her, as she had been driven to the large building just outside London, at the entrance to the headquarters.  
"Captain Forrester," she said, with a cheerful smile as she left the car, "why exactly have you called me back?"  
"Ms Shaw, we've received reports of unusual temporal activity at the Omega Institute. Usually the Doctor would be called to investigate this, but he isn't available at the moment. The last I heard, he vanished after the K-1 incident with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan."  
"And what about the other scientific advisor you have? Or maybe Jo Grant? I've met her before, during the Primord incident, and I reckon she'll be able to cope."  
"Dr Klein is in Germany for the time being, and I'm not sure when she's returning. Liz, it had to be you. You'll understand why, in time."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
But, before he could answer, they entered the main building, and slowly walked to the Doctor's old laboratory.

Elsewhere in time and space, on the planet Himpa, the Doctor was strolling back to his TARDIS, swinging his umbrella as he walked. He had a sad frown on his face, and as he walked, he reflected on what had happened: he had stopped a war between two tribes of Himpans, but had failed to save the lives of a human research team, who had come to explore the planet. Just as the ceasefire between the Kiaman and the Hebet had been made, a Kiaman missile had been launched at the research team's rocket, where the team were about to take off.  
"If only they had known," he said to himself, as he opened the door to the TARDIS and walked inside, "if only they had been told. Then none of this slaughter would have happened."  
He placed his hat and umbrella on a chair near to the central console, and then examined the console itself, pulling levers and flicking switches in a logical combination that made sense to him. The time rotor soon began to rise and fall, as the ancient ship wheezed itself out of existance, and went spiralling through the time vortex.

As the ship flew, he considered where his next destination should be. He wanted to go somewhere calm, somewhere where there was no chance of slaughter.  
"But where could there be no war? The universe is evolving at an extremely rapid rate. Arguments arise, then they evolve into fights, then battles and then, finally, war. It seems that I'm just an innocent victim, trying to extinguish the fire."  
He sighed, just as a light began to flash red on the console, and an alarm went off, echoing all around the console room.  
"Now then," he wondered, examining the scanner screen, "what could possibly be going on?"

In the Doctor's old laboratory, Liz was now sat at one of the desks, talking to Captain Forrester.  
"So the Professor said that time just changed?" she asked him, having heard about what had happened at the Omega Institute, "Are you sure that he couldn't have been going mad?"  
"He is definitely sure of it, Ms Shaw. When we asked his assistant, however, she didn't remember it at all. As far as she was concerned, the Professor had strolled in at 2 o'clock in the morning."  
"I see."  
She sighed, gazing at the spot where the Doctor's ship, the TARDIS, had once been: it was now an empty area, with no sign that a space-time ship had ever been there.  
"What is it?"  
"This would be a lot easier if the Doctor was here. He'd know what to do."  
The doors then flung open, and a short gentleman strolled in: he wore a beige jacket, with a blue shirt and red tie. He had a face that looked comedic, but Liz could feel that this man was more serious than he looked.  
"Liz!" he cried, with a smile on his face, "It's me! The Doctor! I'm back! Well, from my perspective anyway."  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes, you know. We saved the Earth from the Silurians, the Autons, the Great Intelligence and the Cybermen. You left me to return to Cambridge, and I visited you a few years later, with Jo Grant."  
Even though what he had said was true, Liz was still doubtful.  
"Okay then, Doctor: what was the name of the person who co-operated and assisted the Autons?"  
"Oh Liz: it was Channing. But we defeated him: that was my first little adventure during my exile to Earth."  
She smiled: the Doctor was back.

Inside Professor Jenkins's laboratory, Jenny was now connecting the final cable: it lead from the nuclear reactor to the capsule's temporal engines, and she was sure that, once connected up, the capsule would last five days, and then, because of the immense power building from the reactor, it would drag the entire institute back in time, before shunting it forwards to the end of the Earth. This meant that a pilot needed to be found. And fast.  
She picked up the wire that was on the floor, and connected it to the capsule. It then lit up with a satisfying blue glow, making her grin with satisfaction.  
The time machine was ready.

The Doctor, Liz and Captain Forrester were now at the Omega Institute, and were waiting at the reception desk, where a red-haired young woman called Mel was trying to handle two phone calls at once.  
Thankfully, she eventually ended the calls, and noticed the group.  
"Sorry about that," she said politely, before asking, "can I help?"  
"Yes, I think you can help." the Doctor said, with a smile, "I'm the Doctor, this is Liz Shaw and this is Captain Arnold Forrester. We're here from UNIT, and we need to see Professor Jenkins."  
"Ah, I see. Follow me."

Mel led them to a large laboratory, where a large metallic capsule stood, connected up to a small nuclear reactor by a series of cables. A young woman stood by a control console, talking to a tall brown haired man, who was dressed in what looked like a spacesuit.  
"Professor Jenkins!" Mel called to him, waving her hand.  
"Yes Mel, who are these people you've brought me?"  
"They're from UNIT. They've come to sort out the time problems."  
The Professor smiled.  
"I see. Okay Mel, I think you can go now."  
Mel nodded, and left.

Once Mel had gone, the Doctor strode up to the capsule, and examined it thoroughly.  
"Jenkins, this is a Temporal Anomaly capsule: you do realise that, don't you?" he asked Jenkins.  
"And who are you again?"  
"I'm the Doctor. UNIT's helpful advisor on all things alien and unusual."  
"So then, Doctor, what exactly is a Temporal Anomaly capsule?"  
"Jenkins, there is a race known as the Time Lords. They govern time, and monitor it regularly. If there is instabilities, they find a way of fixing it. Since they need me around to do most of the fixing, and I can't help them all the time, they set up a group of people known as the Council of Time. They monitor time, and attempt to fix it when I'm not around."  
"So? What about the capsule?"  
"In order to contain some temporal anomalies, these capsules were made. They were sent out, and successfully contained the anomalies. If opened, the anomaly could escape, and invade you. You would be a living anomaly, which would give you absolute, unfettered power."  
"Really? You can't contain time: it's impossible."  
"And who told you that?"  
The Professor sighed, knowing that he'd been won over. But he wasn't going to let the infuriating little man stop him: he walked up to the capsule's entrance, and gave a thumbs-up to Jenny, who turned the power on.  
The Doctor, unable to help, watched, as the Professor entered the capsule, and stood there, looking out at them.  
"Doctor," Liz questioned, "can't we stop him? Turn the power off?"  
"No. It seems that we're powerless. We just have to deal with the consequences."

The capsule was now powering up: it was bathed in an eerie blue glow, as it began to flicker out of existance. But then, just before it was able to vanish, the blue energy dissipated, and the capsule became solid again. Inside, however, the Professor was now bathed in a blue glow: the temporal energy had invaded him, just as the Doctor said.  
The door opened, and he emerged from the capsule, with a creepy smile on his face, and without any blue glow.  
"Sir?" Jenny asked, concerned about the Professor's new appearance.  
"Oh, Jenny," the Professor said, with a tone of amazement in his voice, "I have immense power, and I know what I'm going to do with it."  
He raised his left hand at Jenny, and pointed a finger at her: a spike of blue energy shot out, enveloping her, before it dissipated, revealing that she had vanished.

"Doctor, what's happened to her?" Liz asked, but the Doctor had an expression of pure fear on his face.  
"Liz," he explained, "Professor Jenkins has become a Paradox Warrior, and he has just propelled his assistant into an alternate timeline."  
"And a Paradox Warrior is?"  
"Ms Shaw, I think I can tell you what a Paradox Warrior is." Captain Forrester interrupted, walking up to the Professor with a smile on his face. Then, he grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled hard, ripping off the mask to reveal the familiar face of the Master: he had a black and grey beard, and an evil grin on his face.  
"Of course," the Doctor said, "you had to be at the heart of this, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Doctor. I see that your appearance has changed since the last time that we met. I don't think it suits you well."  
"Well it's not up to you to decide. What are you doing here? And why have you joined forces with a being that is what our ancestors attempted to destroy long ago?"  
"You're the Master?" Liz asked, interrupting the confrontation, "The evil Time Lord who was behind a lot of the alien invasions that took place throughout the 1970s?"  
"Yes, Liz. He was the mastermind behind the Auton invasion, the Sea Devil attacks, and he attempted to summon Azal the Daemon. He is the definition of evil, in human form." the Doctor answered, "But now isn't the time for introductions. I want answers, and I want them now."  
"Very well then, Doctor," the Master agreed, "I'll tell you why I'm here..."

_I was sat, reading an Earth book called "The Time Traveller's Wife" in my TARDIS, when I received a message from the Time Lords. They told me to head to Earth, in the year of 1974, where I was to correct an anomaly in the timelines, as you had gone, and I quote, AWOL. Naturally, I had to oblige, and I arrived, albeit a few months earlier, in the year 1973. Luckily, I managed to find the real Captain Forrester, and made a mask of him. I killed the real version, and pretended to be him until you two arrived. I was the one who sent for Ms Shaw, as I had never had the pleasure of meeting her before._

"How very despicable." the Doctor remarked.  
"I hope you understand, Doctor, that I had to do as the Time Lords commanded. They are our brothers in arms, in case you may have forgotten."  
"I haven't forgotten that. It's just that their missions are unethical, and end in innocent slaughter."

The Professor had now had enough of the confrontation, and strolled forwards, blocking the Master.  
"Doctor, I now have more power than ever before," he said, staring in awe at his hands, "and I know exactly what to do with that power."  
And then, like some sort of superhero, he flew out of the lab, and vanished into the Time Vortex.  
The Doctor, desperate to catch him, grabbed Liz's hand, and they sprinted out of the room, back towards the UNIT jeep parked outside.

Eventually, they were back at UNIT HQ, and the Doctor was opening the door to the TARDIS, when Liz realised that he was planning to chase the Professor across time and space.  
"Liz," the Doctor asked, "I don't think that this is over, and I'm going to need someone to help me defeat this evil, this menace from the dawn of time itself. Will you help me?"  
"Well, I think it's too late to say no, so yes, I'll help."  
"Splendid! Welcome aboard!"  
She then entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind her. Soon, the TARDIS vanished out of existence, wheezing and groaning as it went.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was poised at the console, examining the temporal trail of the Professor.  
"Well," Liz commented, gazing around in amazement, "this is remarkable. After all the stuff I saw with you, this is just somehow normal and yet so very remarkable."  
"It's good to see that you admire the old girl."  
"Is that what you call her? The 'old girl'?"  
"Yes, Liz. Now, the trail's gone cold, but the Master, rather unusually, has helped me out, and left me a breadcrumb to follow."  
"Oh, really? What's the breadcrumb then?"  
"The Professor's first destination was one that may not be very familiar to you, but I am aware of it, for very bad reasons."  
"So, what's the destination?"  
"London, England, 1989. Specifically the National Gallery, as there's a painting with rather unusual temporal abilities which I helped to make."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Liz, there is an object known as the Key to Time. It holds the universe together, and, if assembled, it has the power to destroy reality, and rewrite the universe to the user's design. I was tasked with finding the segments twice, in this body and an earlier one, and, the last time I assembled it, it broke the Key into its six segments, and hid them across time and space."  
"That means that the Paradox Warrior is trying to assemble the Key to Time?"  
"Yes. And if he succeeds, then the universe is doomed!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. A Reunion In London

**Doctor Who: The Gemini Paradox**

**Part 2: A Reunion in London**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor, Liz Shaw and Ace**

_London, 1989._

Ace strolled along the Southbank, her hands in her jacket pockets, looking around to see if there was anything interesting on offer.  
A few months ago, the Doctor had left her in London, with the task of finding out why the TARDIS had detected a temporal anomaly in London, whilst he and Bernice would go swanning off to the planet Gardezza to meet Iris Wildthyme. Typical Doctor, Ace had thought, as the TARDIS vanished, and she had been left with a credit card that had one million pounds on it.  
Since then, she had bought a house near the Thames, and had spent the last few months tracking down the temporal anomaly to its source: a task that had not been going well. However, that was about to change.

Nearby, the Doctor and Liz emerged from the TARDIS, onto Waterloo Bridge, where dozens of cars and buses were slowly driving along. The pavement was full of workers, tourists and who-knows-who, and so, naturally, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and zapped it at the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, why have we arrived here? I thought that we were supposed to be arriving at the National Gallery?" Liz asked, looking out across the Thames.  
"Because, Liz," he replied, with his soft Scottish voice, "I prefer to take the scenic route. I like to use the transport available when making short hops, and also because there's somebody who could help us who I think might be wondering around nearby..."  
He was now also looking out at the River, but, when he noticed a young brown-haired woman wearing a leather jacket strolling along the Southbank, he smiled and walked off.  
"Is that the woman that you wanted to see?" she yelled at him, trying to keep up.  
"Yes, Liz, yes it is!"

Luckily, Liz managed to catch up to the Doctor, and began to ask him about where the segment of the Key to Time that he had hidden here before was.  
"The core of the Key is in one of the paintings," he answered, swinging his umbrella as they strolled along, towards the woman, "and that very painting is going to be exhibited a few nights from now."  
"So you're saying that the Professor is going to steal it?"  
"Yes, and no."  
She frowned at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What I mean is, yes, he will steal the painting, but no, as valuable pieces of Earth art won't be of any interest to a Paradox Warrior."  
"And also, you said that he'd been here before? The Professor? Have we arrived earlier or later than him?"  
"We've arrived earlier. In exactly three days time, the Professor will arrive, which will give me plenty of time to think of a plan, and give you plenty of time to enjoy the future."  
With Liz having given him a satisfied look, the Doctor rushed towards the woman he had seen, with a smile on his face.

In the National Gallery, Mark Walker sat, head in his hands, looking at _The Holy Emerald_, a painting which depicted a glimmering emerald, which was surrounded by worshipping monks and priests.  
The reason why he was sat with his head in his hands was that, earlier that day, he had found out that he would be escorting the Mayor of London to the exhibition in the Gallery, in four days time.  
Somehow, he needed to make sure that the Mayor was safely escorted to and from the premises, a task that was made even harder by the fact that his wife, Michelle, was going to find out the results of her accountancy exams, and he desperately wanted to be there for her, so that they could celebrate together, with a nice bottle of champagne and a pizza.  
Unfortunately though, that wasn't going to happen.

A few minutes later, Florence West sat down next to him: a pretty young woman, with long brown hair, and who wore a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses. Some may have called her a typical nerd, but, to Mark, she was a friend as well as a co-worker.  
"I heard about your important job," she said, smiling proudly, "escorting the Mayor to the exhibition. You'll be like James Bond, except not in MI6."  
"I know," he answered, grumpily,"but why choose someone who's an art professor instead of someone who's actually qualified?"  
"I have no idea."  
She then took out her pistol, and shot him three times in the chest. Having made sure that he was dead, she slung his body over her shoulder, and strolled out of the gallery, using one of the rear exits.

Outside, Florence was now bundling the body into her Volkswagen Golf, constantly looking around her, so that she wasn't seen with a corpse. Once the body was in the boot, she got in, slid the key into the ignition, and drove off, leaving no trace of her existance.

Ace was now sat with the Doctor and Liz on a bench, near to the Thames. The Doctor had introduced Liz as an old acquaintance of his, and after that, they had all bought a burger from a burger van nearby, and had sat down to discuss the anomaly.  
"Doctor, why are you and Liz here? And where's Benny?" Ace wondered, chomping her burger down in large bites.  
"Because, Ace," he replied, "well, that's rather a long story."  
"Doctor, I think we have time. We still have a few days before the Professor arrives."  
This made Ace extremely confused.  
"Hang on, you're here because you're going to come here in a few days?"  
"No, Ace, of course not. In 1974, a scientist called Professor Jenkins, or as we call him the Professor, bonded with a temporal anomaly to become a Paradox Warrior. We tracked his route through the Time Vortex to here, where he should be arriving just in time to steal a painting that contains a segment of the Key to Time. Any questions?"  
"Yeah: what's the Key to Time? And what's a Paradox Warrior?"  
The Doctor shared a look with Liz, and then sighed.  
"The Key to Time is an ancient object, which maintains and protects the universe. Because of its almighty power, I broke it into multiple segments, and scattered them across time and space. Presumably the Professor now has such a broadened mind that he is aware of the Key, and is searching for it, so that he can rule the universe."  
"And what's a Paradox Warrior?"  
"A Paradox Warrior is a hybrid of beings: one half is an ordinary being, and that being is bonded with a temporal anomaly or paradox. It enhances their mind, and gives them unique and powerful abilities. They're almost unstoppable."  
"Why almost?"  
"The Time Lords, Ace, intervened when the Paradox Warriors roamed the universe freely. They defeated them, and contained the paradoxes, so that no harm would be done to anyone, and so that no harm would come to time."  
"Right. And so we need to stop them, right?"  
"Exactly. I presume you have a place to stay, yes?"  
Ace nodded.  
"I bought it when you first left me here."  
"Splendid. We'll have to stay there for a while, until we have a plan to intercept the Paradox Warrior. Come on, Liz, Ace: we have work to do!"

_Almost three days later..._

Inside the UnderGallery, a large ball of blue light began to form: the Professor had arrived. Once the blue ball of light vanished, he smiled and sniffed, examining his surroundings.  
"London, 1989." he announced, "The day of the exhibition."  
As he strolled away, he grinned, knowing that he had a robbery to plan.

At the National Gallery, Florence West was sat on a bench near to _The Holy Emerald_, and she was currently having a phone call.  
"I have proof of my capabilities, sir," she said, discreetly, "And I will be very obliging to carry out another order."  
"You listen to me, Florence, " came a crackling voice at the other end of the line, "I've examined the CCTV footage, and I noticed that _he _has arrived."  
"Do you mean _him_? The Umbrella Man?"  
"Yes. You have a new objective: kill the Umbrella Man, before things spiral out of control."  
"Understood, sir."

In the dark, damp alleyways of Finchester Row, Jack Leeson sat counting the money that he had just stolen from a nearby branch of NatWest. He was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, with some red trainers and a snood round his neck.  
"So," came a voice from nearby, "you like money, do you?"  
He turned, and saw a very strange person: an old man, wearing some sort of space suit and had blue energy flickering about him. He had light blue eyes, and he wore an evil grin on his face.  
"Yeah, I like money. I'm skint, so I try to get what I can. Why do you wanna know?" Jack replied, stashing his money away.  
"Well, I have a deal for you."  
"What deal?"  
But before any details could be revealed, the old man raised his hand, and zapped Jack with a bolt of blue energy. This caused Jack's eyes to turn an eerily light blue; his hands now sparked with blue energy and he also wore an evil smile on his face.  
"Do you understand now?"  
"Yes," Jack replied, as if he was in a trance, "I understand perfectly."

Florence had expected the Umbrella Man to turn up, but she had never expected him to be sat next to her, gazing at the painting with wonder.  
"You're him, aren't you?" she asked him, "You're the Umbrella Man!"  
"Yes, and I wonder how come you know me so well."  
"Doctor, I work for an organisation known as IPDAR, and we get educated about you when we do our training."  
"IPDAR?"  
"Interplanetary Defence and Relations. We're a mixture of spies and assassins, and we manage the universe carefully and thoroughly."  
"So, if your boss has heard of me, how come I've never heard of you?"

Meanwhile, Ace and Liz were preparing for the job they had to do that evening, where they would have to intercept and prevent the robbery of _The Holy Emerald_, by somehow capturing the Professor.  
"Now then," Ace said, in a very authoritative tone, "any questions?"  
"Yes: who put you in charge?"  
"I did. The Doctor's left me in charge several times before, including that one time when the TARDIS became a book, and usually it turns out well."  
"Usually?"  
"Don't ask me when it _hasn't _turned out well. What we _should _do now is look for a suitable dress for the evening, as I like to do my missions in glamour and style, whilst also being the general."  
"I agree."  
"Harrods?"  
Liz smiled, secretly giddy with joy.  
"Harrods." she agreed.

Back at the Gallery, the Doctor was still curious about IPDAR, and how Florence's boss had come to know him.  
"Are you aware of an organisation known as Unitatus?" he quizzed her.  
"We recently recovered their old files. They started back in 1963, when they were then known as the Counter-Measures team. We found out about the Dalek civil war, Operation Volcano, the Assassination Games, as well as the Redux Conspiracy and the Power of Eyjik."  
"I remember the Civil War, Operation Volcano and the Assassination Games, but not the other two. It seems that I haven't done them yet."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Florence, I am a time traveller. Things may appear to be in a logical order for _you_, but _I _can experience events in a very different order."  
"I see."  
She raised her pistol at him, jabbing at his chest with it.  
"You must be an assassin then?"  
He smiled, grabbed the gun and placed a finger on her neck in a matter of seconds.  
"You're very skilled." she croaked at him, eyeing her gun on the floor.  
"It's called Venusian aikido, and yes, I'm extremely skilled." he replied, kicking the gun away. Once satisfied, he let go of her neck, got up and left, picking up the pistol on his way out.

_A few hours later..._

Liz and Ace were now sat, dressed in glamorous dresses, at the bar, having a glass of Prosecco. They were glancing around, trying to notice the Professor, who had been described to Ace as they were shopping for dresses.  
"Do you get to do a lot of these missions then?" Liz queried, sipping her Prosecco.  
"I haven't done one for a while," she answered, "not since the disaster with the Leopard."  
"A leopard?"  
"Oh, never mind."

Elsewhere, the Professor and Jack were strolling along towards the gallery where _The Holy Emerald _was being held and they hadn't encountered any guards. Yet.  
Just outside the door to the gallery, two guards were sat, tapping at their keyboards, but, after a few moments, they looked up and noticed the creepy strangers.  
"Hey," one of them called to the Professor, "you can't go in here yet! Can't you wait?"  
"No," the Professor replied, "I can't."  
The Professor then marched up to the guard, and placed his hand on his face: a blue glow was emitted from his hand, and he let go, allowing the guard to fall to the floor. Jack did the exact same to the other guard, and then placed his hand on the door to the gallery, which faded away, allowing the two Paradox Warriors to enter the gallery.

Inside the Gallery, the Professor had seen _The Holy Emerald_, and clapped his hands with joy. However, just before he could steal the painting, a loud tapping began to sound.  
"I wouldn't try to steal it," the Doctor said, "although it is a very beautiful piece of art."  
"Who is this?" Jack queried, noticing the Doctor, stood by a radiator.  
"Ah, so it seems that you've converted someone else into a Paradox Warrior. You know, you should really consider your foes, as I've had three days to come up with a plan, and here's my plan."  
He revealed a large device, which was covered in various dials, switches and buttons. He activated the device, which caused a little blue light to flash, and also caused the blue energy to be sucked out of both the Professor _and _Jack. The blue energy became a single ball of blue light, as the anomaly's previous hosts collapsed.  
However, unexpectedly, the ball of light then whooshed out of the gallery, rushing outside, towards the other guests.  
The Doctor sprinted outside, his little device bleeping as he ran.

Liz and Ace had now noticed the blue ball of light, and were struggling to think of a plan.  
"I don't suppose you have a plan?!" Liz asked her, ducking down under a table.  
"Nope. Only hide and hope that the Doctor will think of something!"  
Liz looked round, trying to find something to use, and noticed a large bottle of champagne. She smiled, and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

Taking advantage of the ball of light being distracted, Liz stood up, and uncorked the bottle. She ran towards the ball, and saw what she had expected: it began to fill the bottle, compressing in order to fit itself inside the small glass bottle.  
Once all of the ball had squeezed itself inside, Liz placed a cork on the bottle, and smiled with joy.  
"Liz!" the Doctor cried with joy, "Well done, you've captured it!"  
"I think this Paradox Warrior business is all over." Liz replied, handing the bottle to the Doctor.  
"Possibly, but there are consequences. Get back to the TARDIS, you two: I have two guards to attend to."

Outside the entrance to the gallery, the Doctor looked down at the two guards: they looked like normal guards, except for the fact that they had no faces. They had heads, but where a pair of eyes, a nose and a mouth had once been, there was only a blank surface.  
"It seems that the universe has become a lot more dangerous." he said to himself, "Perhaps nobody can escape the fire. We'll all be engulfed in the end."

_A few moments later, inside the TARDIS..._

"It's been a long time since I've been in here." Ace remarked, looking around her in awe and astonishment.  
"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" the Doctor replied, working at the console.  
"Doctor, can I travel with you and Liz? I mean, I know I was given a task by you, but we've solved it now, haven't we?"  
"We have, but I will meet you again one day. I won't be travelling with Liz, and the version of me you will encounter will not remember this occurring."  
"And why would that be?"  
"Because he is my past self. I won't tell you who he'll be travelling with, but I will tell you to do something for me."  
"Let me guess: you want me to say nothing about what happened here, don't you?"  
"You know me so well. Goodbye, Ace. Until we meet again."  
"Until we meet again. Professor."  
He beamed at her, as she walked out of the doors, and strolled along the Southbank.

Liz then emerged, wearing her normal clothes, and sat down in a chair near the console.  
"Are you going to take me back to 1974 now, as the Paradox Warriors have been dealt with?" she questioned him.  
"If you want. Or you could keep travelling with me. I do get rather lonely, traversing eternity."  
"I think one trip will be fine, and then you can take me back home. Is that okay?"  
"That is splendid."  
He then danced around the console, piloting the TARDIS away from London, and towards their next destination.

In a tall red telephone box, near to Winchester Street, Florence stood, with the large black telephone pressed against her ear. She had been informing her leader about her meeting with the Doctor, and his Venusian aikido skills.  
"He did _what_?" came a crackling voice from the other end.  
"The Doctor attacked me by placing a finger on my neck, before one of his associates managed to contain the temporal anomaly."  
"I see."

Far away from London, the recipient of the phone call was piloting his TARDIS, as it flew through the Time Vortex.  
"Sir, should I pursue the Doctor? Or should I report back to HQ?" Florence asked.  
"You have your transport, Florence. Do what needs to be done." he replied, before hanging up on her, and slamming the phone down, into its holder.  
He was a young man, with short brown hair, a scarred face and emerald green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and trousers, a white shirt and some black boots.  
"Always resistant as usual, Doctor." the stranger said to himself, as he piloted the TARDIS back to IPDAR headquarters, on Himpa, "But you won't escape me. We all have demons, and it's time to finally face your nightmares!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Hunt of the Judoon

**Doctor Who: The Gemini Paradox**

**Part Three: Hunt of the Judoon**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor and Liz Shaw**

_Inside a TARDIS, flying through the Time Vortex..._

The stranger examined the scanner, and watched the footage of Liz capturing the time anomaly at the exhibition, in 1989.  
"How very typical." he remarked, as the footage played on. However, he was soon interrupted, when the image of Chancellor Jekras emerged onto the screen.  
"Kallux," he barked at the stranger, "what the devil's going on? First we allow you to roam freely after you informed us about the anomaly capsule, but now you've set up an organisation of assassins and spies? What have you done?"  
"Jekras," Kallux replied, in an unusually casual tone, "I have unfinished business with the Doctor, and I'd prefer it if you didn't know what I was planning next."  
"I shouldn't have let you free."  
"The Doctor shouldn't have made my life hell, all those years ago."  
The conversation then ended, as Kallux's TARDIS landed at IPDAR headquarters, on the planet of Himpa.

On the planet Seramvilla, Captain Jekmo of the Judoon was currently surveying the landscape in front of him, with his two small eyes. Captain Jekmo was a tall figure, clad in black armour, and looked exactly like a rhino.  
He had been summoned to Seramvilla by Irving Braxiatel, who had contacted the Shadow Proclamation when he had heard that an alien criminal known as Terazz had managed to escape to Seramvilla, and had been hiding on the planet for several years. Naturally, as he was the best Judoon for the job, Jekmo had been placed in charge of the hunt for Terazz, and tasked with arresting him once he had been captured.  
"Lo jo ko mo ro fo." Jekmo reported to one of his subordinates, explaining how he couldn't see Terazz, "Go wo so yo vo co."  
"Ro to ro ko. Salho jemino karako." his subordinate replied, suggesting that they should search elsewhere on the planet.  
"Deminho ro jo falfo." Jekmo agreed, signalling to the rest of the platoon that they were about to move out.

Elsewhere on Seramvilla, Liz Shaw was looking around in astonishment, whilst the Doctor was stood at the edge of the cliff where the TARDIS had landed, gazing at the ruins that lay below them.  
"So," she remarked, smiling with surprise and utter joy, "this is what other worlds are like, are they? Alien planets I mean?"  
"Yes Liz," the Doctor replied with a grin, strolling over to her, "this _is_ an alien planet, after all."  
"But which one? Mars? Neptune? Jupiter?"  
"No Liz, this is Seramvilla."  
"Seramvilla?"  
"Yes: the planet of the Leirei, an ancient race of human-like monks, who worshipped the ancient god Remshak. The Leirei believed that, once you die, your memory is erased, and you're returned to the moment of your birth, to live out your life again."  
"Doctor, did the TARDIS suggest that something here wasn't right?"  
The Doctor frowned, and Liz knew what that meant.  
"The TARDIS detected the presence of an alien criminal known as Terazz. He's been convicted with murdering the Earth ambassador, Finton Wallace, as well as other convictions for theft and murder."  
"You're saying that you've taken me here so that we can hunt down a criminal, aren't you?"  
"You know me so well."

However, down below, the Doctor then noticed a group of humanoid figures, dressed in black armour, and who had unusually large helmets. The reason for the large helmets was revealed soon enough, as he then noticed that the leader looked like a rhino, which was bad news.  
"Doctor, who are they?" Liz quizzed, having noticed the group as well.  
"They're Judoon, Liz," he explained to her, "a group of interplanetary police for hire. They hunt down their target, and then arrest them."  
"The leader looks a bit like a rhino."  
"Yes, but after everything you saw with me, are you really that surprised?"

In the ruins of Kalamshat Castle, Terazz was crouched behind a large stone pillar, hoping that no Judoon would find him. He had been made aware that there were Judoon searching for him, of course, as he had friends in relatively high places. One of those friends just so happened to be Triak Lemvorate, one of Irving Braxiatel's associates.  
He was a Typhorian: a tall green reptilian figure, who wore black robes, and looked like a lizard. To most, he was a common criminal: somebody who should be dead. However, he had not yet informed the galactic authorities about the true reason why he had committed the crimes that he had: he had been threatened by a secret organisation, who were going to hunt him down and murder him if he failed to do what he had been told.  
If you had contacted Terazz a few years ago, he would have been an ordinary Typhorian: a harmless being, who simply wanted to live in peace. But now, peace was the one thing Terazz didn't have.

The Doctor and Liz were now following the Judoon, mainly because the Doctor was curious as to what they were doing on Seramvilla, and to propose the idea of them working together to find Terazz.  
"I take it that you've met the Judoon before then?" she asked him, noticing his expert knowledge.  
"Yes, I certainly have. I remember helping a Judoon called Kybo, and I once assisted a Judoon platoon when they were hunting down Wrenplagoor, Destroyer of the Eighteen Realms and Ruler of the Feraht."  
"Presumably the Judoon have come because of the same person we came to find then."  
"Probably. There's only one way to check."  
And with that, he casually walked up to the platoon and called to them, "Oh Judoon, over here! It's the Doctor, and I've come to ask you some questions."  
Surprisingly, the platoon turned, and Jekmo stomped over to the Doctor.  
"Ro blo taho reno go?" he enquired, asking why the Doctor and Liz were on Seramvilla.  
"Now, let's see," the Doctor murmured, before answering, "Tro wo ko, lo po haho Terazz."  
"You can understand their language?" Liz interrupted, interested in the strange language that the Doctor could understand.  
"Yes Liz, but not now, if you please." he replied to her, before turning his attention back to the Judoon and Jekmo.  
"Jo to bo ro to lo." Jekmo answered, before yelling with joy, "Ro mo to fo!"  
"It seems that we're now allies." he said to Liz, with a smile on his face.

A few moments later, Liz glimpsed a figure, moving amongst the rocks that lay ahead of them.  
"Doctor, I think I just saw something, moving up ahead." she announced, pointing at the boulders where she saw the figure.  
"Liz, this is an important question," the Doctor replied, approaching her, "did the figure look reptilian?"  
"It was only a fleeting glimpse, but I think it did."  
"Ho mo to flo ko?" Jekmo queried, wondering what Liz had just said.  
"Ro to blo fo, ramo tildo hemo." the Doctor answered, explaining to the Judoon.  
"Do flo mo jo to fo!"  
The Judoon platoon then marched towards the boulders briskly, Jekmo leading and the Doctor and Liz following them.

Terazz now knew that he was being hunted, and he needed to escape. However, that would be quite hard for a number of reasons: firstly because Judoon were swarming all over the boulder field, so he couldn't escape without being seen, and secondly because he had been spotted by a little man carrying an umbrella. The strange little man ran over to him, and he was followed by a young ginger-haired woman, who was wearing a long black coat and a white scarf.  
"Good afternoon!" the little man called to him, lifting his hat off to politely greet him, "I'm the Doctor, and I presume that you must be Terazz."  
"I am Terazz," Terazz responded, with a voice that sounded like both a growl and a hiss simultaneously, "but you do not understand the reasons for my crimes."  
"What do you mean, Terazz?"  
"Are you sure about this?" Liz questioned, "He may have a good reason, but he could be lying."  
"Woman, this is the truth. If this had not happened, then I would never have committed any crimes at all." Terazz explained, giving Liz some comfort.  
"Go on then, Terazz," the Doctor ordered, "tell us your story."  
"Seven years ago, I was contacted by an organisation, who threatened to kill me unless I was to become a well-known criminal and kill the Earth ambassador at a meeting on Peladon in six years time."  
"Which organisation were you contacted by?"  
"I was contacted by IPDAR."  
The Doctor stared in surprise at Terazz, now realising what had happened.  
"What's IPDAR?" Liz asked, not knowing why he looked so shocked.  
"Liz, when we were in 1992, there was a woman called Florence West that I met, and she was from that very same organisation."  
"So? Has IPDAR been behind all of this? The Professor becoming a Paradox Warrior, the Paradox Warrior being stopped and now this: that was all because of IPDAR?"  
"Exactly. An organisation of spies and assassins, and they've been manipulating time so that we're here right now."  
"How very perceptive of you, Doctor," came a voice from behind them, which belonged to a young man, with short brown hair, a scarred face and emerald green eyes, "and now it's the final stage of my masterplan."  
The stranger strolled up to Terazz, pulled out a staser pistol and shot him, making his body collapse onto the floor.  
"Kallux." the Doctor whispered to himself, afraid of what was to come.  
Then, Kallux turned and aimed the staser at Liz and the Doctor.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. To End It All

**Doctor Who: The Gemini Paradox**

**Part Four: To End It All**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor and Liz Shaw**

_Gallifrey, a very long time ago..._

Kallux stood, bound by chains, in the courtroom. He had been accused of conspiring to assassinate Chancellor Avon, but thankfully the Doctor had turned up just before the assassination had taken place and had been told the real truth: Kallux was planning to prevent the assassination altogether. He had simply been undercover in a group known as "Freedom for Gallifrey", and was planning to stop the assassination, before informing higher authorities about what had happened.  
And yet, somehow, he had ended up here. In the courtroom, waiting for his fate to be decided.

A few moments after some solitary contemplation, Inquisitor Darkel entered the courtroom, accompanied by other high-ranking Gallifreyans. However, the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.  
"Kallux, you are accused of conspiring to assassinate Chancellor Avon." the Inquisitor announced, as the trial began, "Before we begin, do you have any questions regarding this case?"  
"Yes," he replied, "where is the Doctor? He knows that I shouldn't be here. He knows that this is all one massive mistake!"  
"Kallux, earlier this afternoon, the Doctor and his granddaughter, Susan, fled Gallifrey in a Type 40 TARDIS and I believe that they have no intention of returning. You are on your own, Kallux, and rightfully so."

***  
"So? Has IPDAR been behind all of this? The Professor becoming a Paradox Warrior, the Paradox Warrior being stopped and now this: that was all because of IPDAR?" Liz asked the Doctor.  
"Exactly. An organisation of spies and assassins, and they've been manipulating time so that we're here right now." The Doctor replied.  
"How very perceptive of you, Doctor," came a voice from behind them, which belonged to a young man, with short brown hair, a scarred face and emerald green eyes, "and now it's the final stage of my masterplan."  
The stranger strolled up to Terazz, pulled out a staser pistol and shot him, making his body collapse onto the floor.  
"Kallux." the Doctor whispered to himself, afraid of what was to come.  
Then, Kallux turned and aimed the staser at Liz and the Doctor.  
"What happened to you, Kallux? You're not the same person I remember all those years ago."  
"I was arrested for conspiring to assassinate Chancellor Avon, and, on the same day as you decided to go swanning off in your TARDIS, I was put on trial."  
"Ah. I'm sorry, Kallux. Back then, I was more stupid and aggressive, but, like you, I'm a different man now."  
"Doctor, I was imprisoned for ten years, and I had three regenerations extracted from me. Do you know how painful that is?! Do you know what that feels like?!"  
"No, but I can understand. What you've done since then is wrong though. That is what I am trying to fix, and perhaps you can help me."  
"It's too late: I informed Gallifrey about the Paradox Warrior on Earth in 1970."  
"You mean that the CIA are now going to go to Earth to destroy the Paradox Warrior?"  
"Yes. Time will be altered completely, and Gallifrey will be responsible for the creation of a paradox."

Seconds later, the sky became an eerily light blue, and lightning began to strike all around them.  
"It's beginning." Kallux said, with a triumphant smile on his face.  
"What's happening?" Liz asked, dodging the lightning.  
"Time is being altered, Liz, so that Gallifrey defeated the Paradox Warrior in 1970."  
"But wouldn't that mean that all of this never happened?"  
That question sparked an idea in the Doctor's head: it was an idea that, if he was in one of his younger bodies, he would never consider doing, but now was a desperate time. And desperate times called for desperate measures.  
"Liz, we need to get back to the TARDIS!" he announced, grabbing her hand, and sprinting back towards the cliff where they had materialised.  
"Go on then!" Kallux yelled at them, "Run back to your TARDIS, you..."  
He tailed off, as he realised that the Doctor was about to change history.

Inside the TARDIS, Liz had just heard the Doctor's plan and now was looking confusedly at him.  
"You're going to alter history?" she quizzed him.  
"Yes. I'm planning to make sure that the Professor never becomes a Paradox Warrior. That means that Kallux's plan will ultimately fail, and that the paradox is never generated."  
"And that will also mean that I wouldn't have travelled with you, won't it?"  
"It does, yes."  
"It doesn't matter though, Doctor. What matters is that we put this right, once and for all."  
"Exactly."

About three miles from the Omega Institute, a large capsule had fallen onto the ground. It was tall, round, metallic and, rather worryingly, emitted an eerie blue glow.  
The TARDIS then materialised above the capsule, allowing the Doctor to look down at it and give it a satisfied smile.  
"Just as I planned." He remarked, before closing the TARDIS doors and, aided by Liz, began to pilot the TARDIS directly upwards, towing the capsule away from Earth.  
"So, where are you going to dump it?"  
"In the nearest black hole I can find."

On Seramvilla, Kallux watched as the blue sky began to turn back to its normal shade of pink: history had been corrected, and he had lost.  
"It seems that this is the end." he remarked, before fading away as the new timeline became reality.

***  
Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stood opposite Liz, near to the entrance of his time machine. They both knew that, as soon as the doors opened, Liz would vanish, and the new timeline would take over. She wouldn't remember any of the adventures that she had recently had: as far as she was concerned, the last thing that she had done was wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning.  
"Goodbye, Liz." he said, sadly, "It was a pleasure travelling with you again."  
"And it was a pleasure being with you again too, Doctor."  
He then walked over to the console, and operated the door controls, making the doors swing open with an electronic whirr. Soon, Liz began to fade away.

Once Liz had vanished, the Doctor closed the doors and strolled back to the console with a smile on his face.  
He had one more thing to do.

_Gallifrey, a very long time ago..._

The trial was almost over now, and Kallux was becoming more and more nervous by the second. The Doctor had failed to turn up, which meant that all the chances that he had had of living as a free man were gone. What he needed was a miracle.  
"Kallux, I declare you guilty of conspiring to murder Chancellor Avon!" the Inquisitor declared, making his hearts sink.  
"I object to this sentence!" a voice called: it belonged to a short man, who wore a beige hat and jacket, a blue shirt and a red tie. He held a red umbrella in his hand, and had a cunning look on his face.  
"And who are you to object? What power do you have?"  
"I am the Doctor, and I have as much power as I need. This man is innocent, and I have proof of this."  
The Doctor then pulled out a small black recording device, and pressed play.  
"Doctor," Kallux said, in the recording, "I need to tell you that I am completely against this."  
"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked curiously, in the recording.  
"The CIA have hired me to look into this, and to operate as an undercover agent within Freedom for Gallifrey."  
The recording then stopped.  
"Can the CIA clarify this? Is there evidence of this mission?" the Inquisitor enquired.  
"I have all the files here, on this file." the Doctor announced, holding up a small metal disc, "So, I think that this is all the evidence you need, isn't it?"  
"All the evidence to do what, Doctor?"  
"To make sure that Kallux lives as a free man."

Ten minutes later, once the files had been examined, the Doctor and Kallux were stood inside the Doctor's TARDIS, as it flew through the Time Vortex.  
"Where are you taking me?" Kallux asked, curiously.  
"The planet of Seramvilla. I've heard that it's rather pretty."  
The TARDIS then landed with a wheeze and a groan, and Kallux walked outside, accompanied by the Doctor.

_**THE END**_


End file.
